Harry Potter and the Dimension Hopper
by runespoor magic
Summary: "Naturally," he said, examining his nails. They were long and pointed and painted a deep maroon. It took Harry a moment to realize that Corvus wasn't wearing robes, but a beat up leather jacket and torn, faded jeans. "I always seek out my alternate self when I hop to another dimension. Don't you?" Two Harry's, Dark!Ravenclaw!Harry, Canon!Gryffindor!Harry, dimension travel, wolfstar
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Summary: After the Tri-Wizard tournament, Harry runs off to Wizarding London. There he stumbles across an alternate version of himself, a boy called Corvus. Corvus then takes it upon himself to fix the problems in Harry's world, by whatever means necessary.

Other notes: Corvus's back story is currently being written in my story Harry Potter and the Marauder's Den. This story is mostly Remus and Sirius centric and takes place Pre-Hogwarts. The story of Corvus's Hogwarts years and how and why he began dimension traveling hasn't been posted yet, but it will be soon under the name A Beginner's Guide to Dimension Hopping.

Harry Potter and the Dimension Hopper

There was a boy sitting at the table when Harry got there, his table, the one he'd been sitting at all summer. Not that there was anything wrong with that, exactly. It was just that the boy had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead just like his own.

He obviously knew Harry was gaping at him, but he simply smiled a little absently and continued to stir his drink. "Have a seat," he said.

Harry did.

Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the boy did not resemble him at all. He had deep grey eyes like Sirius's, and dark circles under them to match. His cheek bones were high and aristocratic and his chin was pointed like Malfoys. His beak nose looked like it had been broken a few times. His hair was dark and shaved on the sides, and he had a lean, wiry build.

He seemed to be waiting for Harry to say something.

"That's my scar," was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

The boy smiled faintly. "So it is," he agreed.

"I'm Harry," he blurted.

The boy's mouth twitched in silent laughter. "I know," he said. He held out his hand to grasp Harry's. "I'm Corvus."

Harry looked around suspiciously. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Naturally," he said, examining his nails. They were long and pointed and painted a deep maroon. It took Harry a moment to realize that Corvus wasn't wearing robes, but a beat up leather jacket and torn, faded jeans. "I always seek out my alternate self when I hop to another dimension. Don't you?"

Harry stared at him. "Dimension? Alternate self?" he squeaked.

Corvus paused. "Ye-es," he said slowly. "Don't they teach that in school? The theory of time travel? Alternate dimensions? Magical science?"

"Er, no."

The other boy blinked at him. "Ah, well," he said. "Times change."

There was a pause and then, "I wouldn't mind if you – you know, explained a bit?" Harry offered, only slightly disbelieving.

Corvus' mouth twitched again. "Of course you wouldn't," he said. "Every choice you make creates another dimension. For example, you appear to be spending your summer in Knockturn Alley. Currently, there is another dimension layered on top of this one in which you went home this summer, instead. It's like, an endless stack of parchment that keeps on building up. And you can hop between them, if you know what to look for."

Harry gave him a disbelieving look. "You're not serious."

"No, I'm Corvus," he deadpanned.

Harry looked blank.

Corvus shrugged. "I thought it was funny," he said.

"What's the difference between your dimension and mine?" Harry asked.

Corvus shrugged. "Someone made a different choice, and it set off a chain of events. It could have been anyone, anyone in the whole world." Corvus reached into a pouch around his neck and pulled out a heavy book. "I'm actually doing a bit of research for the Department of Mysteries back home. Categorizing the different dimensions."

"What if you never get home?"

Corvus shrugged. "Tell me about yourself," he said, getting out a quill. "Your House, your friends. Family. Details."

Harry squared his shoulders. "I'm in Gryffindor. My best friends are Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger."

"Ravenclaw," Corvus told him, scratching that down. "Theo Nott and Draco Malfoy."

Harry choked. "Malfoy?"

Corvus quirked an eyebrow in response. "Weasely is a chauvinistic pig," he said. Well perhaps not _his_ Weasely, but several Weaselys whom he had met in the past few dimensions. "And I believe Granger was killed in first year by a troll." Or had that been some other Granger? " Family?"

"Only the Dursley's," Harry said, reluctant to claim them as family. "And I have a god father, Sirius Black."

Corvus hummed noncommittedly. "Interesting. What about Remus Lupin?"

"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, bewildered. "What about him?"

Corvus frowned. "I see. Why are you with these…Dursley's, if Sirius is around?"

"He's a convicted murderer," Harry admitted. "And a fugitive."

The other boy's frown deepened. He snapped the book shut and stood up. "Potter isn't it? You can trust I'll be in touch."

Harry found himself gaping again. "You can't just dump all of that on me and walk out."

Corvus waved a hand dismissively. "Do you mind if I borrow your name a bit? I have some research to attend to and I can't use my own without there being an issue."

"You look nothing like me," Harry protested. "And what is your name anyways?"

Corvus hesitated. "Black," he said finally. "Perhaps you could do yourself a favor and find some books about dimension hopping while you're waiting for my owl. I'll see you around, Potter."

With that, he stalked off in a fashion very reminiscent of Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: The prequel to this story, A Beginner's Guide to Dimension Hopping, has been posted, and is several chapters under way! By the way, if you are also reading the previously mentioned story, this does contain **spoilers.** **Major spoilers.** Also, I'd love to hear your input on pairings for this story, excluding Sirius and Remus because I'm a firm believer in Wolfstar. Who would you like to see Corvus with? Who should the original Harry be with? What about Ron? Hermione? Tonks? Also, concerning Sirius's death…kill him like in canon or keep him alive? Let me know what you think! This story will probably stretch all the way from 5th to 7th year, so keep that in mind!

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to **inside padme's wardrobe** for all of their kind and spectacular reviews on this verse of stories!

Harry Potter and the Dimension Hopper

Corvus Lupin-Black was well aware that he could be a terribly abrupt person. He simply didn't have the time – or rather, he had a great deal of time, and didn't want to waste it. There was obviously something terribly wrong with the dimension he'd just hopped into, and while he didn't like to meddle, he thought he could do so in the name of research. And in the name of self-gain, of course.

He needed it, anyway, the meddling and the research. He was getting lost in his own head, and this seemed like the perfect distraction. Besides, Harry was only a child. Brave and selfless, yes, but still a child. And Corvus thought that he deserved that childhood, or what was left of it.

Maybe it was stupid, but there was a part of Corvus that wanted to keep all of his alternate selves from the darkness, from _his_ darkness. The universe didn't need another Harry Potter running around with murderers and crooks and fiends, not like him.

He wondered how people would react to a dimension hopper in a dimension that didn't even believe in dimensions. Did the choice he was making now layer a new dimension on top of this one? It would be a fascinating thing to study, if he ever got the chance.

And there was no guarantee that he would get the chance. It was a dangerous game, trading places with this world's Harry. It had been a while since he'd tried something like this, and he wasn't sure he could quite pull it off.

Harry had been right. Corvus looked nothing like him. He was taller, and skinny and unhealthy looking with his bony shoulders and hips and the bags under his eyes. His style of dress was nothing like Harry's and he was reluctant to give up his long painted nails. And not to mention that his eyes weren't green.

He hadn't actually intended to meddle, when he'd first arrived in this dimension, but he just got caught up in what felt right at the moment. And to be completely honest, he was really only helping himself. He had only walked a short distance when a plan began formulate in his mind.

Corvus would return to Privet Drive in Harry's place, tell the bloody Order that he had come into some kind of magical inheritance, hence his 'disappearance' and drastic change in looks, and then send the real Harry a nifty little charm necklace that he had picked up in the last dimension's DoM that would provide him with an immovable full body glamour, and legal papers containing his new identity.

They'd trade places until Corvus sorted out the dimension, and he'd go on his way. Simple, really. Practically foolproof.

Yes, that would do spectacularly.

Except…he rubbed his left arm, which was starting to burn. Yes, that might be a problem.

When he arrived at Privet Drive, the hottest day of the summer was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses. The residents appeared to have retreated into the shade of their cool houses, windows thrown open in the hopes of tempting a nonexistent breeze. It seemed as though Corvus was the only person outside.

He hopped across Magnolia Crescent, turned into Magnolia Road, and headed toward the darkening playground. He needed to think for a moment, and he had a strong urge to page through his book and see if he had been to a dimension similar to this one, but he didn't want to mess up events too much. It had been such a long time since he'd been to any dimension where things were so off kilter. Why hadn't Remus and Sirius raised Harry? Despite Sirius's criminal status, he had still raised Corvus in his own dimension.

He vaulted over the locked park gate and set off across the parched grass. His parent's names made his chest throb dully but he ignored it and opted to sit on the only swing which appeared to be intact.

It suddenly occurred to him that he did not actually have an owl that he could use to send Harry a letter. He hadn't even seen his own owl, Forthwright, since he was just barely fourteen and while he was only 16 now, it felt like an age ago.

He sat on the swing for a while, musing on dimension travel and the sharp pain in his left arm. Merlin, he could barely remember his own home, not when his head was swimming with so much knowledge of other worlds that it made him ache inside.

He stretched his legs out in front of him and watched several dark figures crossing the grass. That must be his…cousin? He supposed it must be. Corvus had met Dudley Dursley of course, but never at this age. At least he didn't think so.

The last time he'd seen Dudley had been several dimensions ago, when he'd been gruesomely killed by…well, by him. And not the alternate version of himself either.

Corvus frowned. He couldn't even remember what had been going through his own mind when he'd killed the other boy. Too many dimensions, too many time streams until he could no longer remember the details. The Unspeakables had warned him that this might happen.

The boys did not turn around, they did not see him, and they were almost at the railings. Corvus shook his head to clear it. He had to stay focused, to make things better for Harry.

Right?

Wrong. This was about his research.

Corvus rubbed his scar. No, no, no. What were the rules Rookwood had told him in the DoM during his training?

"If it starts to overwhelm you, restate your goals," Corvus said out loud. "One. My purpose is to – "he broke off, got to his feet, and stretched, because Theo's voice was in his ear, young and soft. _"Are you ever kind?"_

His own voice, just as young, just as innocent, echoed back to him. _"Not if I can help it."_

"I'll do better this time," he promised the voices.

With one last stretch, he set off towards the park gate. This was a chance. To be kind, even if it was only to himself.

Magnolia Road, like Privet Drive, was full of large square houses with perfectly manicured lawns, all owned by large square owners who drove very clean cars. Personally, Corvus preferred Remus's and Sirius's cabin, small as it was. He drove the thought from his mind as he felt a pang in his chest. _Don't think about them._

About halfway along Magnolia Road Dudley's gang came into view again; they were saying their farewells at the entrance of Magnolia Crescent.

"…squealed like a pig, didn't he?" Malcolm was saying to the guffaws of the others.

"Nice right hook, Big D," said Piers.

Big D? Corvus thought.

"Same time tomorrow?" said Dudley.

"Round at my place, my parents are out," Gordon said.

"See you then," said Dudley.

"Bye Dud!"

"See ya, Big D?"

Corvus waited for the rest of the gang to move on before setting off again. When their voices had faded once more he headed around the corner of Magnolia Crescent and by walking very quickly he soon came within hailing distance of Dudley, who was strolling along at his ease, humming tunelessly.

"Hey Big D," he said, a little mischievously. He didn't really want to start anything; he just needed to make sure that the Dursley's knew he was 'back'.

Dudley turned.

"Oh," he grunted. "It's you. We thought you were gone for good."

"Nope," he said, making the 'p' pop. "Sorry. How long have you been 'Big D' then?"

"You look like a pouf," Dudley said, staring at him.

Corvus glanced down at his ratty jeans and leather jacket. It was probably the nails, maybe even the hair. Not acceptable wear for this dimension? Or did Dudley just like to insult him? "Thanks," he said with a shrug, falling into step besides Dudley.

He was hot, and he knew he had a thin sheen of sweat covering his skin, but in his defense, he had just come from the dead of winter. Corvus's arm was sweating and itching underneath his leather sleeve, but he resisted the urge to pull it up. He would really have to come up with a better solution than long sleeves.

Maybe a glamour? He pulled out his acacia and dragon heartstring wand, but no…this wand wasn't acacia and dragon heartstring. This was…hawthorn and unicorn hair. Draco's wand.

Why did he…

In his memories, Draco was crouched on the floor, pale and thin and bloody. His voice was hoarse. _"You said you'd protect me."_

His own voice, younger and afraid, echoed back. _"I'm doing the best I can. How can I protect you when I can't even protect myself?"_

"Don't you point that thing at me!" That was Dudley's voice.

Corvus blinked. Dudley was backed against the alley wall and he was pointing Draco's wand directly at Dudley's heart. He lowered the wand slightly. Loosing time? He'd have to write that in his book as a possible side effect.

"Sorry," he said, stepping away.

But Dudley gave an odd, shuddering gasp, as though he had been doused in icy water.

Something had happened to the night. The star strewn indigo sky was suddenly pitch black and lightless. The stars, the moon, the misty street lamps at either end of the alley had vanished. The distant grumble of cars and the whisper of trees had gone. The balmy evening was suddenly piercingly, bitingly cold.

Corvus immediately tensed and whirled around, but his eyes were sightless. Dementors?

Dudley's terrified voice broke in Harry's ear.

"W-what are you d-doing? St-stop it!"

"Shut up," Corvus said savagely. He needed, what, a Patronus Charm? Christ, he could barely manage one on a good day. He tried to think of something happy.

" _You said you'd protect me."_

Somewhere behind him, Dudley was still talking, babbling.

Corvus turned Draco's wand over in his hand. His mind was completely void of happy thoughts and the voices – not his or Dudley's – were screaming in his ears. His left arm burned.

"Expecto Patronum," he said.

A silvery wisp of vapor shot from the tip of the wand and the Dementor slowed but didn't stop. The spell hadn't worked properly. Tripping over his feet, Corvus retreated farther as the Dementor bore down on him, panic clouding his brain – _concentrate_ –

A pair of grey, slimy, scabbed hands slid from inside the Dementor's robes, reaching for him. A rushing noise filled Corvus's ears.

"Expecto Patronum," Corvus gasped.

His voice sounded dim and distant…Another wisp of silver smoke, feebler than the last, drifted from his wand.

The voices were still screaming in his ears except now they were joined by shrill high pitched laughter. His own voice echoed from the past – _"_ _Morsmordre_ _!"_

There was no happiness in him.

He would never get back home – never see Theo again, never see anyone –

Theo's young face came back into view in his mind even as he was gasping for breath, and with it something akin to happiness, even if it wasn't quite.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Corvus's fox patronus came bursting forth from the tip of Draco's wand; the Dementor was thrown backwards, weightless as darkness, until it finally swooped away, bat like and defeated.

Shaking and still gasping for breath he directed the fox down the alleyway towards Dudley. The Dementor was thrown up into the air and faded back into the darkness like its fellow. Moon, stars, and streetlamps burst back to life. A warm breeze swept the alleyway. Trees rustled in neighboring gardens and the mundane rumble of cars filled the air again.

Corvus rested his palms against his knees and took deep breaths, doubled over. He was soaked with sweat, his dark hair clung to his forehead, and his left arm felt slick and irritated.

Dudley lay curled up on the ground, whimpering and shaking, although Corvus's hands were trembling even more. He was just about to get up and reach for Dudley when he heard running footsteps behind him.

It was Remus, his grey hair sticking up and his ratty robes looking even worse than usual and painfully familiar.

"Harry!" he cried. "Thank the gods you're alright."

"What?" said Corvus blankly.

Remus caught Corvus by the shoulders and studied his face with a very concerned expression. "Where have you been? Are you alright? And for gods' sake, keep your wand out."

Corvus was aware that there was something very painful in his chest and that the whole of him was filled with a grieved ache. Before he could stop himself, he threw his arms around Remus and pressed his face into the crook of his neck.

Remus made a surprised sound, but his arms came around Corvus's back comfortingly. "Harry…" he said.

Corvus pulled away just as suddenly and wiped the corners of his eyes as discreetly as he could. "Help me get Dudley back," he mumbled, turned away.

They walked mostly in silence, Remus helping Corvus shoulder his cousin's weight. When they arrived at Number 4, Remus said, "I'll explain what happened to your aunt and uncle. Then I'll be back with some of the Order to get you out of here."

Corvus grunted in response but didn't truly answer, just hauled Dudley up the steps and into the house.

"Diddy! About time too, I was getting quite – quite – _Diddy, what's the matter?"_

Corvus ignored them as Remus tried to explain what had happened in his calmest, kindest voice. It wasn't a tone Corvus had heard very often in his own dimension.

A few minutes later, an owl came swooping in to drop a letter at his feet. Ignoring his uncle's shouts and Remus's attempt to placate him, he ripped open the letter.

Mr. Potter? Improper use of magic office?

This was a setup, especially considering that he wasn't Harry Potter in the first place, and so the letter shouldn't have come addressed as such. He read over the contents and snorted. What a load of crap. Expulsion?

"Remus," he said in a strained voice, interrupting Vernon.

Remus took the letter from him and read it over. He shook his head. "Dumbledore will sort this out, Harry," he said. "I'm going back to Headquarters. Just sit tight. Don't give up your wand."

Corvus stared at him in disbelief. That was it? Dumbledore would sort it out, don't give up your wand?

"I'll be back soon," Remus promised him.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Dimension Hopper

Soon turned out to be several letters, a howler, more shouting on his uncle's part, and some long days later. Corvus used one of the owls that came with a letter to send Harry the charm necklace and a quick note detailing what had happened. He also performed a spell that would make sure that all of Harry's mail was forwarded to him (Corvus) as it turned out that several of the letters had gone through Harry first, only for him to send them on.

The vague letters appeared to only make the real Harry frantic and angry, so Corvus vowed to do much better than Harry's friends by showing up in Knockturn Alley to explain the whole thing.

"You're the first person who's ever given me an option," the newly disguised Harry had told him, presenting him with an owl that strongly resembled Forthwright. "Everyone else just expects me to do my duty. I don't know how to thank you."

Corvus had smiled thinly. "You can thank me by staying out of it. As rich as you are, you probably have property outside of the country. Stay there and treat yourself. You deserve it." Corvus wasn't lying, and he was surprised to find that he meant every word. He thought Theo might be proud of him, for once in his life.

When he returned to Privet Drive, he found that the house was empty. He didn't have any particular feeling about that. He just spent the evening scribbling in his book, and when he was finished, he had to resist the urge to go back and read the pages about his home dimension. No point in hurting himself.

The empty house creaked around him. The pipes gurgled. Corvus just laid there trying not to think too hard about anything and mostly succeeding. He didn't want to worry about losing time, or his mind, or anything really.

After a while, quite distinctly, he heard a crash in the kitchen below.

He sat bolt upright, listening intently, wand already in his hand. It couldn't be the Dursley's; he hadn't heard a car.

There was silence for a few seconds, and then voices.

He slid off the bed and onto his feet, making sure to deposit his heavy book back into the pouch around his neck, where all the rest of his belongings were hidden. He walked out of the bedroom to find a group of shadowy figures staring up at him, perhaps eight or nine.

"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out," said a low, growling voice.

Corvus's heart clenched in fear. Damn Moody and his damn eye. There was no glamour that could hide his arm from the Auror's magical eye. With faux calm, he descended the stairs, but he didn't lower his wand.

"Moody," he said, quietly.

"Potter," growled the voice. "Get down here. We want to see you properly."

Before Corvus could decide what to do next, he heard Remus's soft, slightly hoarse voice. "It's alright, Harry. I promised I'd be back soon, didn't I?"

Corvus felt his body relax.

"Why are we all standing in the dark?" said a third voice, a woman's. "Lumos."

A wand tip flared, filling the hall with magical light. Corvus winced. The people below were crowded around the foot of the stairs, gazing intently up at him, some craning their heads for a better look.

Remus smiled broadly at Corvus, and he tried to focus on that, and not the throb of his heart or Moody's suspicious look.

"Oooh, he looks nothing like I thought he would," said the witch who was holding her lit wand aloft. She looked the youngest there; she had a pale heart shaped face, dark twinkling eyes, and short spiky hair that was a violent shade of violet. "Wotcher, Harry!"

"He looks nothing like James," said a wizard who Corvus recognized as Kingsley, who seemed surprised.

"I thought he was said to have Lily's eyes," said a wheezy voiced, silver haired wizard at the back.

"Magical inheritance," Corvus offered by way of explanation.

Moody, on the other hand, was staring at Corvus with neither awe nor confusion. He was squinting at Corvus suspiciously through his mismatched eyes.

"Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin?" he growled. "It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?"

"Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" said Remus.

"A stag," Corvus lied.

"That's him, Mad-Eye," Remus said.

Moody's suspicion did not ebb and his eyes never left Corvus as Remus began to introduce him to the crowd gathered in his aunt's kitchen, and he continued to stare Corvus down as Remus went over the plan.

Corvus's hand went to his pouch as Remus suggested he go pack. "I've got everything," Corvus said. His new owl, Anko, was still with Harry in Knockturn, and everything he needed was here with him.

"A word, Potter," Moody growled suddenly, and walked into the other room. The moment Corvus shut the door behind him, he was up against the wall with Moody's wand against his throat.

"Death Eater," the man barked.

"I'm _not_ ," Corvus said helplessly.

Moody grabbed his wrist and jerked up his sleeve so that the Dark Mark could be seen, black against his very pale skin. "Where's Potter?" he demanded, jabbing Corvus in the chest with the wand.

"He's not ready," Corvus choked. "He's a child, not a killer. You can't honestly expect him to take on the Dark Lord."

Moody jabbed him again. "Where's Potter?"

Corvus jerked away from him, stumbling back and landing on the floor. "Knockturn Alley," he said. "All summer. Please, let him have what's left of his childhood."

Moody snorted. "You think I'm going to bring Death Eater scum back to Headquarters?" he scoffed.

Corvus rummaged through his pockets a little frantically and pulled out his DoM ID card. They were impossible to fake.

 **Corvus J. Lupin-Black,** it proclaimed. **Unspeakable. Time and Dimension Travel Agent & Research Specialist.**

He held it out to Moody and the man snatched it up with his gnarled hands. "Unspeakable? Dimension travel?" the man said disbelievingly. "At your age?"

Corvus shrugged his skinny shoulders. "I was recruited straight out of my fourth year," he said.

Moody's gaze was unforgiving. "And the Dark Mark?"

"I did what I had to," Corvus said.

" _You said you'd protect me."_

Corvus ignored Draco's voice in his head. "Just, please," he said. "I can help. Leave Harry out of this."

With a final glance at the card, Moody nodded slowly and tossed it back. "How are you on a broom?" he asked.

"It's been a while," Corvus admitted, pulling himself to his feet all while keeping a wary eye on Moody. "I don't have one with me either. Listen, would you mind keeping this between us?"

Moody gave him an unreadable look. "If you step one toe out of the line –"

"Yeah, yeah," Corvus said, brushing past him. "Got it."

Moody grabbed him by the back of the collar. "Not yet," he growled. "You don't breathe a word of this to no one. You report every part of your plan to me. I don't care who you are or why you're here. You're still Death Eater scum to me."

"Fine," Corvus snapped. "I got it. Christ." He jerked out of Moody's grasp and walked back out the door.

"Excellent," Remus said, looking up as Corvus and Moody entered. "We've got about a minute, I think. We should probably get out into the garden so we're ready. Harry, I left your aunt and uncle a letter telling them not to worry –"

"They won't," said Corvus, ignoring Moody's eyes on his back.

"That you're safe –"

"That'll just depress them."

"-and that you'll see them next summer."

"Ha," he said. "Not bloody likely."

Remus smiled at him, but made no answer.

"Come here, boy," Moody said gruffly, beckoning Corvus towards him with his wand. "I need to Disillusion you."

Corvus stepped closer.

"One toe out of the line –" he growled in Corvus's ear.

"I know," he said loudly.

He rapped Corvus hard on the top of the head and Corvus felt the familiar cold sensation of the charm trickling down his body. He'd used this on himself too many times to count.

They stepped out onto the Dursley's dry lawn and Remus began to talk about flying to Headquarters. Corvus mostly ignored him, opting instead to stare at Remus with a mixture of sadness and longing.

"Does someone have a crush?" Tonks asked in his ear.

Corvus gagged. "Father figure," he said. Were Remus and Sirius together here? "Please don't ever say that again." He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Remus gave him an odd look, and he tried to ignore it. This wasn't his Remus anyways, he reminded himself.

"No," Moody barked suddenly. "Change of plans. I'll take him myself, Side-along Apparation."

There was a murmur of dissent amongst the guard, but Moody was insistent. "Come on, boy," he said, low enough that only Corvus could hear. "I want you where I can keep an eye on you."

Corvus took Moody's arm reluctantly. In a moment, there were standing in front of several houses, not welcoming at all. Some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the streetlamps, paint was peeling from many of the doors, and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps.

Corvus didn't ask where they were. He already knew. In his own dimension, he was the secret keeper of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. He could see the townhouse from where he was standing.

Two secret keepers for one location. His mind buzzed. What were the implications of that? Could he give away the secret? How did it work? Had this ever happened before?

It was obvious that Moody knew where he was looking because he jabbed him with his wand rather inconspicuously. "You and I are going to have a nice chat in a mo'," he said darkly. "You're lucky the others are about to show. Go on, get inside then."

He jabbed Corvus with his wand again and Corvus stumbled up the stone steps and through the battered door.

"You just better watch yourself, boy. I don't plan on letting you out of my sight."

Notes: So far we have one vote for Harry/Luna and Corvus/Tonks or Corvus/Fleur. I'd really like your input on that, as the only decided pairing is Remus/Sirius. Other than that, I'm accepting any and all pairings, excluding Harry/Ginny because I'm just not a fan. Let me know what you think! And how are you feeling about Moody and Corvus's interactions? Also, there has been one vote for a good Dumbledore, so let me know your stance on that!


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Sorry for the wait. Also, this is just a filler until I collect my thoughts. Next chapter Corvus and Moody have a chat about Harry's intentions, we hear from the Order of the Phoenix, and Sirius and Corvus talk about getting out of the house. I'm still interested in hearing your ideas too, so review! Happy holidays, everyone!

Oh, and I'm still planning on making Corvus dark, but it's going to take a while to develop the whole plot.

Harry Potter and the Dimension Hopper

"Get in there, then," Moody was saying gruffly, rapping Corvus on the head so that his entire body fleshed out and became more visible.

The dark haired boy ducked his head slightly and walked into the house.

"Don't go very far inside and don't touch anything," Remus added from behind him, his voice barely louder than a whisper. "And be quiet." The rest of the guard trumped in behind him.

Sirius was standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching all of this with barely contained glee.

If Sirius was being honest, and a great deal of the time he was not, then he would have to admit that for some time in his youth, he had really wanted to share the joys of having a family with Remus.

He had spent a great deal of time fanaticizing about what their children would look like, if such a thing were possible, and he had to say, the skinny boy standing in his hall way had the perfect blend of his and Moony's features.

The boy was skinny and pale looking, and his grey eyes strongly reminded Sirius of his own dead ones. He had what Sirius could have sworn was Remus's nose, except that it appeared to have been broken, and he even had hair that resembled Sirius's when he had been a teen.

If it had not been for the fact that he and Remus were not dating, had never dated, and likely never would, Sirius could have sworn that this boy was his and Moony's love child.

As it happened, his godson had wrote him the day before that he had happened upon a boy who went by the name of Corvus Black, and after a chat, they had decided to switch places for the time being.

Harry had also written that he knew it was a little far-fetched, but considering that this boy, Corvus, had a scar fairly similar to his own, it shouldn't be too hard for people to accept the idea of a magical inheritance changing his appearance.

Sirius could see a lie with his eyes closed, and so he knew that this wasn't the entire truth. But he decided his godson must have an awfully good reason to lie to him, and to tell the truth, he was a little excited to have what appeared to be his son living in his house with him.

Sirius had slept with a great deal of people after all, so it was entirely plausible that this boy was, in fact, his.

Currently, the boy was standing with a mildly bewildered look on his face, as if he could not possibly imagine why exactly he ought to be quiet in the hall. He had his wand out, clenched tightly in his fist, and Sirius did not think that this boy was doing a very good job pretending to be Harry at all.

Several things appeared to happen at once.

First, there was a loud crash.

"Tonks!" cried Mrs. Weasley exasperatedly, coming out of the kitchen behind Sirius.

"I'm sorry!" wailed Tonks, who was lying flat on the floor. "Its that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I've tripped over – "

But the rest of her words were drowned by a horrible, earsplitting, bloodcurling screech.

Sirius groaned inwardly. This was not how he wanted his new son's first visit to his house to be like. Before his mother could get to far into her rant though, the boy, standing there in his ripped Muggle jeans and leather jacket and punk haircut, looking remarkably like Sirius did at that age, made an odd gesture like he was showing the portrait his left wrist, and a small white card as well. Then he inclined his head and said, "Hullo Missus Black," in an oddly respectful tone.

His mother stopped screaming obscenities at once. "You," she said, sounding shocked and surprised.

The boy blinked his dead grey eyes and rubbed the back of his neck in confusion. "Me," he said rather agreeably.

Sirius's mother opened her mouth and snapped it shut again. "My son and that…that… half blood, that werewolf!" she cried. "And you!"

Corvus pinched the bridge of his nose, looking oddly like Remus. He wished she hadn't said that. "That's right," he said, with an odd little quirk of his mouth. He twitched slightly and Sirius noticed that Moody had jabbed his wand into Corvus's lower back.

"That's enough out of you," the man grunted, and Corvus fell away from him.

"Nice talking to you, ma'am," the boy chirped, before turning to help Tonks to her feet.

Sirius grinned widely. Look at that, his son, the little charmer. And he'd shut up Walburga Black too. Sirius bounded from the kitchen and swept the boy up in a fierce hug. "Harry told me who you are," he whispered in Corvus's ear, hugging him hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

The boy looked surprised, and then pleased, and then his mouth twisted a little like he was in pain. He glanced back at Moody.

"We'll talk later," Sirius said cheerfully.

Before Corvus could say anything to that, Mrs. Weasley hurried towards him, beaming. "Oh, Harry, it's lovely to see you! We've been _so_ worried," she said, pulling him into a rib cracking hug before holding him at arm's length and examining him critically. "You're a bit peaky, dear, and oh my, you look so different…"

"Magical inheritance," Corvus said.

Sirius grinned. His son was smart, too, smart like Moony.

The fact that Sirius had been trapped inside this infernal house all summer, and was just dying for some freedom, had been mostly forgotten at the arrival of his son pretending to be his godson. But now that he was here, the excitement was starting to wear off slightly.

After everyone had greeted Corvus, including Ron and Hermione, Mrs. Weasley sent everyone off to help with dinner, and Corvus seemed to shrink towards Sirius's side.

"Had a good summer so far?"

Corvus shrugged his bony shoulders, his eyes locked on the crowd of people in the kitchen as though he was trying to figure them out.

"Personally, I'd have welcomed a Dementor attack. A deadly struggle for my soul would have broken the monotony nicely. You think you've had it bad, at least you've been able to get out and about, stretch your legs, get into a few fights." Sirius's eyes flicked to Corvus's obviously broken nose. "I've been stuck inside for a month."

"How come?" Corvus asked. His fingers twitched like he was wishing he had a quill in them.

"Because the Ministry of Magic is still after me, and Voldemort will know all about me being an Animagus by now, Wormtail will have told him, so my big disguise is useless. There's not much I can do for the Order of the Phoenix, or so Dumbledore feels."

Something changed inside Corvus's eyes. They were flooded with something akin to relief, as if Sirius had morphed into something very familiar right in front of him. His lips twisted into a faint smile, and it was possibly the realest thing that Sirius had seen on his face so far.

"Dumbledore won't let you out?" The boy had an innocent spark in his eyes that seemed slightly mischievous to Sirius. "Are you sure it's not…" Corvus glanced around the room before leaning in a little closer to Sirius. "Remus?"

Sirius spluttered. "How did you…you couldn't have possibly…a secret!"

"Oh please," Corvus scoffed. "Anyone with eyes could see that you're pining over him, and it's obvious that he's worried sick that you'll be caught." Corvus's mind wandered back to his childhood, when his Remus would fret for days over Sirius's wellbeing, and then to his first year at Hogwarts, when he'd made himself sick worrying about his parents. Obviously a trait he'd gotten from Remus.

Sirius looked shocked. "That's not…there is not…"

Corvus nudged his shoulder a little, still smiling faintly. "I bet I could get you out." He knew of course that this wasn't _his_ Sirius or _his_ Remus (of course not, his heart was still aching about them) but he couldn't help it. They _seemed_ like his parents, and Sirius, despite knowing Corvus wasn't Harry, seemed more partial to his company than to the rest of the Order's, if you ignored the longing looks he sent Remus every so often.

"Do you think so?" Sirius asked brightly.

Corvus opened his mouth to respond, but then Mrs. Weasley was shoving vegetables into his hands and sending him off towards the table and he just quirked his eyebrow at the man instead. "Later."

Dinner was a blur for Corvus, who was itching for his book and a quill and a firewhiskey if he was lucky. He also spent the evening studiously avoiding Moody's sharp gaze. He mostly let the conversation wash over him and leaned comfortably against Sirius's arm. The man seemed ridiculously pleased, and Corvus assumed it was from the way that he seemed to have captivated Remus's attention by regaling Fred, George, and Mundungus with stories of pranks he had pulled.

Corvus leaned his head back onto the back of his chair and tried not to reminisce too much. He had a lot to do and a very short time to do it, as well as a lot of people to sway. He couldn't indulge himself on Remus and Sirius too much. He had plans. He had a Dark Lord to kill. He had a boy to protect, and he had to find a way to fix the fact that his head was running backwards and he was still missing scraps of time.

Time.

That was what it all came down to in the end, and Corvus thought his time was running out rather quickly.


End file.
